


morning routine

by orphan_account



Series: cliche victuuri one-shots [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: victor and yuuri's morning routine, some many years post canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> maybe listen to Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur while reading. it's all i listened to while writing

6:00am

The incessant ringing of an alarm clock pulled Victor out of his peaceful sleep. He groans, reaching over and turning the alarm on his phone off. After putting the phone on snooze, he turns onto his other side and throws an arm over the body still asleep next to him. He drifts back to sleep within seconds.

6:15am

The next time the alarm goes off, he reluctantly sits up and stretches before turning the alarm off. Leaning over and kissing the top of the head peeking out from under the covers, he whispers; "Come on baby, time to get up." The only responce he recieves is a grunt. "Ok, then you better be up by the time I'm out of the shower." he says, joints popping as he stands up from the bed and pads into their bathroom. 

When Victor walks back into their bedroom, his dark-haired husband is no where to be found. He walks down the hall into the kitchen of their (now slightly larger) apartment. There, he finds Yuuri with his back to him, standing in front of the coffee machine. Victor takes a moment, drinking in the sight of his husband, with his messy hair and big, rumpled pajamas hanging off his small body, still slim even after retiring from skating some years ago. At that moment, Yuuri turns around, holding two mugs of, one of which Victor assumes is for him. When Yuuri realized Victor is there, a big, sleepy grin takes over his entire face. "Good morning handsome, here, I made you coffee." Yuuri says. Victor takes the coffee and leans against the counter. 

7:00am

Halfway through making breakfast, Yuuri looks over at Victor. "It's about time to go wake her up, will you do it?" Victor nods and sets off the opposite way from their room. He comes to a door that is slightly ajar, with a pink S on the front of the door. He pushes open the door, walking in and kneeling next to the bed. Leaning up, he kisses the forehead of the small girl laying in the bed. "Good morning princess!" he murmers as the girl wakes up. "Hi daddy," she says, and is then cut off by a yawn. "Are you hungry? Papa is making breakfast. How about you get dressed and then come eat before we go." He smiles down at the small girl in the bed who nods at him. He smiles, walking back out of the room, flicking on the light as he leaves. Back in the kitchen, he's greeted by his husband, still standing at the stove, but now with a small boy rested in his hip. He sees Victor enter the room and shouts; "Daddy!" while reaching for him. Victor takes the boy from Yuuri. "Good morning big boy. You're up early today!" he smiles at the boy. 

7:30am

Victor is still holding the boy when Yuuri is done cooking. Victor takes down 4 plates, taking them to the small table they have in the room connected to the kitchen. Walking back to the girls room, he says "Sam? Breakfast is ready. Are you ready for school?" he openes the door to find the girl struggling to put on her shoes. He smiles fondly at his daughter. "Sammy, do you need help with your shoelaces?" he asks. "No! Daddy in in 4th grade, I can tie my own shoes!" she says, face red. "Okay princess, come eat and then you can put on your shoes, okay?" Victor walkes back to the table, putting the boy still in his arms into the chair with the plastic seat on it. Yuuri is already sitting in a chair, and Victor takes the one across from his husband. 

 

8:00am  
"Sammy? It's time to go sweetheart!" Victor yells from the front door. After not hearing a reply, Victor walks into her room, to find his husband kneeling and tying the laces of thier daughters shoes. Yuuri stands up, groaning. "There you go baby. Have a good day at school, okay. Me or daddy will pick you up after. I love you." Yuuri says to the girl, kissing the top of her head before handing her her backpack and nudging her towards Victor standing at the door. Walking towards the front door again, Victor stops into the lounge. "Matthew, I'm taking Sammy to school. I'll see you after work today, buddy. I love you." He says to his son sitting in front of the TV watching cartoons. "Bye Daddy!" he says, getting up and hugging one of Victors legs. "Kisses!" Victor says, and is responded with a kiss on the cheek from Matthew. Victor puts his back down and walks into the kitchen. "Bye handsome. I'll talk to you later to figure out who picks them up from school. I love you." Victor says and plants a chaste kiss on Yuuri. "Bye, love you!" he calls back, going back to doing the dishes from breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry i have been absent these weeks, i'm trying to get back into writing!


End file.
